


Art of (seduction) war

by gurj14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Post 3x07, at work, clarke finally has a bath, gustus and anya are alive, pretty cracky, titus and pike are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14
Summary: Lexa has sustained peace in her alliance, successfully transitioned Skaikru as the thirteenth clan. And now she charges her army for one more mission before their work can earn a rest: court Wanheda.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Art of (seduction) war

**Author's Note:**

> just roll with Anya and Gustus being alive to service this crack 
> 
> super thank you to my beta Chip!!!!!

“The Ice Nation is back in order, with Nia’s death and Roan’s crowning.”

There were murmurs of appreciation and Lexa tried not to preen  _ too  _ much (even though every warrior from here to the dead zones was raving over her head dodging his spear). It did wonders to her popularity to defeat Roan and kill Nia with a swift, precise throw of her spear. Children had started playing ‘kill the Ice Queen’ and Lexa had a King in power everyone knew she had bested. It was a good year. 

“Titus has been executed for betraying the coalition to ignite a war, and the Skaikru traitors who attempted to kill our warriors are to stand trial for their crimes.” 

Shouts of ‘traitor’ and ‘natronas’ and other very rude comments erupted throughout the commander’s war room. 

Lexa was addressing her closest Generals, seeing the pride and grim satisfaction they shared, having finally achieved a moment to breathe in the calm after many,  _ many  _ wars by her side: 13 clans in a coalition, all at peace, and a well deserved moment to breathe. 

“Tonight, the city celebrates what has now been dubbed  _ Kongeda Day _ .” Lexa’s hands found the pommel of her sword. “And you, my most trusted of Generals, have stood by my side through great battles… you have sacrificed and lost and bled for what we have today. Our people thank you. We let the festivities run!”

Everyone cheered. 

“Now, onto our last order of business before you are all dismissed for the festival. Fleimkepa?”

Gaia, Indra’s daughter, and the new Flamekeeper following Titus’s execution for his attempt to influence war and betray his Heda, approached the war table as her advisor rolled out a charted paper onto the battle table.

“Heda, this is the layout of the festival in Polis.”

“Excellent.” Lexa nodded her approval. “Proceed, Generals.” 

“First, Ryder kom Trikru will give his suggestion,” Gaia gestured to Lexa’s best General of covert missions. 

“Speak, Ryder.” 

Ryder stepped forward, clearing his throat before speaking. All Generals were selected for their different styles of strategy, many battle-plans had been argued and examined at this table, and Ryder had the best track record to gain Lexa’s favour with his ability to think ahead. 

“Commander, during the festivities, we will have some of the best-seasoned meat cooking by the riverfront. With the sun setting on the water, you can have a feast set up with romantic scenery. I suggest this because it is what I used to convince my husband to marry me.”

Lexa nodded. “Very well. Make sure there are candles, too. At least thirty. Thank you, Ryder.” 

“Yes, Commander.” Ryder shot an entirely too smug grin at Anya, who glared in return, crossing her arms. 

“Next to share his suggestion is Bright kom Sangedakru.” Gaia gestured for the youngest of the generals to share his suggestion of attack. 

“Speak, Bright.” 

“Commander.” Bright, a very popular young male warrior, held up an arrangement of wildflowers. “A bouquet of the finest flowers, I picked them myself. You should give them right before the feast, walking along the water and explaining the meaning of each flower.”

“I explain the flower?” Lexa eyed the arrangement, pleased with the range of colors. 

“Yes, see, this one is a Blood Rose, you should share that it grows in abundance where you’ve conquered enemies in battle, the very blood of conquered warriors fertilizes the soil. It works well to show your strength. It always works when I say that.” 

All the generals, even Anya, murmured their excitement at a tactic they could use for their own romantic notions (even Indra reached out to sniff the Blood Rose and nodded her approval). 

“Excellent Bright,” Lexa nodded. “I will use this as we walk toward the riverfront feast. Can we have the candles arranged in the shape of a flower?”

“Of course Heda,” Ryder said. 

Lexa gave a satisfied nod, jerking her chin for Gaia to continue. The chart on the war table showed Indra arranging the pieces around the riverfront, marking ‘X’s’ where there were to be candles. 

“Anya kom Trikru.” Gaia called out the next general. 

Anya held up an elegantly made dagger with a red jewel in the centre. “Handcrafted by our best blacksmith in Tondisi, this dagger holds a red jewel to match the Commander’s sash. You give it to her so when she kills people, she thinks of you…”

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Gustus grumbled under his breath, envious of the way Lexa’s eyes lit up because of the dagger. 

“Excellent craftsmanship.” Lexa lifted the dagger from Anya’s hands, touching the sharpened steel. 

Anya shot Gustus a withering smirk, pleased to see him huff in return. 

“Heda?” he asked Lexa, beating the next men and women to the punch that Gaia would call out in succession. “I apologize but my offering is much… rarer.” 

Anya and Ryder scoffed, Bright pouted, and Indra rolled her eyes. 

“Speak, Gustus,” Lexa allowed him next. 

Gustus lifted up his offering -- an impressive pelt of a rare white Pauna from the North. “My men and I hunted this unique fur last week. Even Azgeda does not have furs this white… it would go well with the dagger.”

Lexa reached forward, touching the fur. “Very well, Gustus. Pass along my thanks to your men for their assistance.  _ This  _ is a pelt deserving of the woman to stand by my side indeed.” 

Gustus threw a triumphant wink at Anya who scowled in return. 

“Next plan of action?” Lexa asked her generals, watching as Indra and her men took the gifts to keep aside for later. 

“Illiana Kom Trishanakru!” Gaia beckoned the oldest, most seasoned general forward. 

Iliana bowed. “Commander. As a woman who has fought in more battles than any other of your generals here--”

Scoffs and murmurs followed her self-declaration. Indra rolled her eyes again, returning to the war table and fixing two wooden figures on the drawn-out riverfront location. 

“-- I offer you the best of Trishanakru’s musicians to play our famous string instruments, to accompany the sunset and the candles with your dinner.”

“A demonstration?” Lexa asked, knowing better than to risk her plans on a poorly tuned instrument. 

“Of course. Men!”

Three men with instruments stepped forward and after a small tap, they broke into a wonderfully smooth and soft song. 

The murmurs of the generals showed their approval through the war room after the musicians stopped their demonstration. 

“Very good, this is all coming together nicely.” Lexa nodded, pleased with her generals. “What distance should the musicians keep?”

“Twenty feet,” suggested a general from Boudalan. 

“Fifty,” suggested the general from Sangedakru. 

“Fifty!” Anya whirled on him. “Then no sounds would be heard with the river’s current!”

“Thirty?” said a confused general from Podakru. 

Voices were raised until Gustus positioned the musicians to stand twenty-five feet away as they played, and a consensus was finally found. 

“Excellent. Make the preparations. Inform me of Clarke's whereabouts.”

Everyone froze. 

It was a grave error in battle preparations to fail the whereabouts of their target -- they had all been too busy coming up with ideas for their Heda, they realized no one had been tasked with knowing where she was. 

“Are you telling me that not  _ one _ of you or any of your men knows the whereabouts of Wanheda?”

A distant family of rickets mocked them from outside the ten. 

Lexa gripped the handle of her sword fiercely, trying to stay calm, before her fury won and she yelled out, “Find her!” 

/

“Bright, you were supposed to have eyes on the target!” Anya accused him before heaving her axe down on the timber. 

Lexa had decided that, as her own generals of Trikru, they were the ones at fault for the misinformation. Which meant they were now sent off to go bring Clarke back in time for the sunset, and they all shuddered to think of their fate if they failed to do so. 

“Gustus was!” Bright said. “I have had the most sexual dalliances of us all, so I was tasked to help with the gifts -- you two _ had _ to try and upstage my flowers with a weapon and furs!”

“Don’t blame this on me,” Gustus growled, eyes narrowing at Bright. “I’m the best hunter after Heda herself, of course, I would secure the pelt!” 

Ryder rolled his eyes. “And I spent so much time detailing the picnic too…”

“All of you are imbeciles.” Indra sharpened her knife. “And now instead of having baked tarts we are stuck on a mission to pick up Wanheda and bring her back in time for the festival. I will go west to Arkadia, Bright you can try the trading post with the North. Not long ago she was helping the wounded there.”

“Yes, Indra” Bright agreed. 

“You want to go South or East?” Gustus asked Anya. 

Anya mulled it over. “East. I was  _ just  _ in the South.”

/

Clarke used the mirror in her chambers at Polis Tower, picking at her hair. 

She had spent the whole morning bathing herself with the exquisitely perfumed soaps Lexa favoured. Her hair had been tamed by some oils, now silky and smooth and untangled. 

Her body scented and moisturized. Now that the wars seemed to be over, and peace was acceptably reached for the foreseeable future, she could finally… just be. And bathe. 

She had slept in this room for a full twelve hours, employing the luxuries of being Lexa’s guest to the fullest. She had eaten so much deliciously cooked food the night before her belly had never been so full. Lexa was busy making arrangements for coalition supplies and trade, and the to-be-celebrated  _ Kongeda Day, _ which meant Clarke was free to really think about what she wanted and what was next for her. 

Skaikru were protected, and were no longer in need of her common sense to stop them from all dying, and after so much death and sacrifice… Clarke just wanted…

She just wanted to have sex. She wanted to have so much sex until she couldn’t move and she really wanted to have it with Lexa. 

Before she had retired for her sleep the day before, she had watched Lexa pointing her fingers at her Nightbloods and telling them which Ambassador to watch and spy on going forward to make sure the clans were not planning anything. 

Clarke  _ wanted  _ those fingers. She wanted those fingers more than she’s ever wanted anything. She let herself think of every buckle on Lexa’s coat, closed her eyes, and remembered the soft kiss they shared...

So while Lexa was wrapping up her duties, Clarke was getting herself ready for some sex with much-needed self-care. 

Now, what to wear?

//

Lexa angrily stormed into her room, the heavy doors clanging and echoing throughout the tower. “Imbeciles!” 

“Is now a bad time?”

Lexa paused, surprised the voice of her irritation was there. She spun on her heels, not bothering to conceal her surprise.

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked incredibly beautiful, the afternoon sun glowing into the room and reflecting the brilliance of her blue eyes. 

Clarke smiled shyly, and then looked apprehensively behind her where the doors were still open. 

“Um,” Lexa cleared her throat. “Guards.”

The two guards outside her door closed the doors, leaving them alone. 

“How is it your anger comes out after peace has been achieved, but during the war when people are trying to kill you, you’re as calm as ever?” Clarke teased her, stepping forward and tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Your hair is… shorter,” Lexa noticed, blinking from her daze. 

“Do you like it?” Clarke stepped forward again, making Lexa realize she was still stunned to her spot and had not been able to move. There was barely any space between their bodies now. 

“O-- yes, I -- you’re beautiful,” Lexa stuttered, red flushing her cheeks. 

Clarke’s nerves seemed to disappear then, realizing the effect she was having on Lexa. 

“Lexa, I…” Clarke looked at her with sincerity, reaching forward to gently touch a hand to where Lexa’s pauldron was securely fastened and held on her shoulder. 

“Yes?” Lexa’s voice was nothing louder than a whisper. 

“We’re in times of peace and our people aren’t currently trying to kill one another.” 

Lexa gulped, heart racing underneath the layer of clothing that Clarke’s hand was daring to touch. 

Clarke stepped even closer still, now raising both hands to toy with the buckle. 

The Commander of the blood, Heda of thirteen clans, let out a soft whimper when the buckle was freed by two well-intended hands. 

“I want you,” Clarke whispered right before taking her lips in a kiss that was passionate and revealing of all her pent-up longing and lust. 

The pauldron hit the ground with a clang and Clarke groaned as Lexa kissed her ferociously back, hands tugging her in by the waist for a deeper second kiss. 

//

Bedford Kom Trikru and his partner in the guard Oston Kom Trkru had been part of Heda’s guard for only three seasons, so when there was a thump sounding from her quarters their instinct was to rush in, spears first. 

“Do we?” He turned to Oston. 

Oston shrugged, as confused as him. 

On one hand, if there was a noise in the room they were definitely supposed to investigate. On the other hand… 

There was soft moaning, the first name of their Commander said by her guest in a rousing fashion. 

Oston coughed, shifting his spear awkwardly to his other arm. 

After another, much louder moan was heard, Bedford felt a flush rise to his cheeks. 

“Perhaps we should-” He gestured around awkwardly. “Do a sweep of the floor.”

“Yes,” Oston eagerly agreed. 

//

“Are you crying?” Clarke looked down at the body she had conquered, captive between her thighs, all firmly defined, lean muscle and better than her fantasies had hoped for. 

Lexa’s hands were on her breasts and Lexa’s eyes were glittering tears. 

“Yes, I…” Lexa confessed. “This was everything, Clarke. I love you.” 

“Oh, Lexa...” Clarke’s own eyes started to shimmer with tears of joy. 

Their next kiss was sweeter than the so far frantic lips, tongues and hands had been. She slowed it down and then she let Lexa spin her into the furs so she was on her back. 

//

Indra, Ryder, Anya, Gustus, and Bright played ‘spin the dagger’ to see who would have to tell Lexa they had not found Wanheda. 

“That’s you Bright.” 

“The handle! The tip is pointing to you, Gustus!” 

“Oston?” Anya saw the guard eating a tart, confused as to why he was not at his post by Lexa’s side. ‘Why are you not at your post?” 

“General Anya.” He approached the Generals and smiled proudly before he shared his embarrassing story. “Heda gave us the evening off. She’s uh… she closed the first floor for the night, occupied with Wanheda. Told us to enjoy the festival.” 

“What!” Anya had ridden her horse for so long, forgoing dinner. “Wanheda was here the whole time?”

“Yes, she slept in,” Oston told them, confused with why this news was so distressing. “She hasn’t left her quarters the last few nights. 

“You are dismissed Oston,” Anya told him. She turned to her comrades. “We never speak of this.” 

“Agreed,” Gustus said, as embarrassed as his comrades that Wanheda had been in the tower the whole time. 

“I miss war,” Indra scowled. “I never made such blunders when lives were at stake.” 

“Does this mean my picnic and feast setup will go to waste?” Ryder pouted. “I arranged the candles into a  _ bouquet  _ of flowers. Heda would have loved it.” 

“I just really want some tarts,” Indra said. “Where are the tarts?”

“I could eat twenty,” Bright agreed. 

//

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
